Dawn of the Dragon
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Mushu worries that with the new baby, Mulan will dismiss him. But Cri Kee assures him that she would never leave him. One shot. (Cri Kee is a girl in this story for future purposes)
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know, Cri Kee IS a girl in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except those you don't recognize.**

Mushu sighed as he looked up at the night sky with his body rested against the magnolia tree. In the distance he could hear the cries of a baby boy. He glanced at the house and saw Mulan through a window trying to calm down the baby. Man, that baby sure had strong lungs. He smiled. He felt happy for his baby girl and for that good for nothing, Shang. Shen, the baby, was born around a month ago and he rather liked the little guy. He could tell already he was more like his mother and he was secretly glad.

He turned his attention back to the stars. Cri-Kee jumped next to him. She looked at the crimson dragon in deep thought. Then she jumped onto his chest and sat there.

"What you thinking about?" She asked the dragon.

"Not much." Mushu replied. But Cri-Kee could tell he was upset about something.

"Listen to me, you stupid dragon. I know something is bothering you. You may be good at lying to humans, but not me. Now, what is wrong?"

Mushu glared at the cricket but sighed. "Do you think she doesn't need me anymore, I mean, now that she is a mother? She also as Pretty Boy by her side."

Cri Kee stared in shock. "What crazy idea is that? Mushu pork…"

Mushu glared at the nickname.

"She adores you. She may be a mother now and she has Shang, but remember that there are people out there that want her dead. What will happen if Shang can't protect her? You are her main protection, Mushu. Let alone her best friend. She will never give you up for anything. Never."

Mushu smiled down at the little cricket. "You know, for a lucky cricket, you also give great words of wisdom…" He smirked. "Tiny Kee…" He called her.

Cri Kee glared at him. "Nice comeback, lizard…"

Mushu groaned. "Dragon. Ugh…"

Cri Kee gave a small laugh. Mushu smiled at the cute little bug. "Thanks, Cri Kee."

"Don't thank me, Mushu." She gave a small yawn and collapsed over the dragon's chest. Soon, her breathing diminished to tiny snores. Mushu smiled gently at the cricket. ' _She isn't so bad… kind of…'_ He thought. He looked back at the window where Mulan was singing a lullaby to the baby. ' _Maybe she's right. Maybe Mulan still wants me around…'_ He looked down at the sleeping cricket. He placed a hand over her body to keep her from shivering. ' _And I want_ her _around._ '

 **I'll probably give the story a few more one shots before I call it quits. I hope you like it since there's not enough Mushu love and Cri Kee love in this website.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn of the Dragon

Chapter 2:

Great Ancestor watched from afar at the dragon and the cricket. _Unusual indeed… it's disgusting_ , he thought. The cricket had fallen asleep over the sleeping dragon's chest. Having witnessed their previous conversation left him to wonder… could it be? Yuck! The mere thought of it was disgusting as it was. Then he would have two love birds running around, the girl getting the dragon's full attention…

Something clicked inside the Ancestor's transparent head. If the girl had Mushu's full attention, then the dragon wouldn't be on their backs twenty four seven bragging about his guardianship. He would take his little red butt and brag to someone else! (Kind of…) It was brilliant, oh, so brilliant! That pest will stop bothering him for a long time. But he will need an accurate reason to get them together. Then he thought, Shen needed a guardian, but a cricket couldn't do that kind of job. Unless Cri Kee agreed to change forms… He smiled.

Time to play matchmaker.

OOO

"With all Mulan's enemies and his father being a general, he'll need a guardian." Great Ancestor said.

The others agreed and started shouting which guardian was better fitted for the job. But the Great Ancestor stopped them. "I have a better idea."

The ancestors looked at their leader in confusion.

"This might sound weird, but I believe Cri Kee shall be Shen's guardian." Upon seeing their shocked faces, the Ancestor continued. "She is already familiar with everyone and Mulan trusts her."

"But… why the heck do we have all these guardians left!?" One ancestors complained, the other agreed.

"Besides, Cri Kee is just a cricket. How can she protect a baby?"

"Silence! I shall speak with Cri Kee about the matter and if she agrees, then she shall be turned into another spirit animal. Are we clear?"

The ancestors agreed. One raised his hand. Or rather, his head.

"Yes, Deng?"

Deng cleared his throat, if he had one, and spoke. "Yeah, I don't agree."

Great Ancestor arched an eyebrow. Deng continued. "Well, it's just that… the cricket? I mean, she's a friend of Mushu and those two are always in trouble. The baby will run big chances of getting decapitated."

Many ancestors rolled their eyes. "Get over it…" One whispered. Deng glared.

Great Ancestor sighed. "I'll ask her when she comes by and that's final."

OOO

Morning followed. Mushu woke up from his deep slumber and looked down at the purple cricket sleeping soundly on his chest. He smiled. He carefully poked her back. "Hey, beautiful. Rise and shine!" He whispered.

Cri Kee slowly opened her eyes to look straight at the dragon. "Oh cut it, sly dragon." She jumped off his chest and jumped away with a smile on her face.

 **I'm gonna point out that the Ancestor is playing matchmaker without good intentions for Mushu but for his own. Just saying. Anyway, review.**


End file.
